Fear The Living/Issue 92
This is Issue 92 of Fear The Living, titled Losing Yourself. This is the sixth issue of Arc #12. Issue 92 Ken Myers Jr.'s POV “No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” I’ve been saying for the past 30 minutes. I haven’t raised myself off the floor, and I’ve cried so much that I can’t anymore. I can’t bring myself to get up; I failed to protect Rose and Logan. The only two things that are important in my life, and I failed to protect them both. Why me, of everyone left alive in the world, of everyone the bandits could fuck with, why did they happen to choose my group. Just because they failed to kill me the first time, why did they decide to go after me. I can’t stay here and wait for Wesley and the others, I have to try and get to Rose and Logan. I grab the edge of the couch, and I slowly pull myself up. I stumble around, and lean on the wall. All of my muscles ache with pain, and every time I walk, more pain appears, and I got only one hand to help myself. I look around, and I see the stairs, and under the handrail are those sticks that are just there for decoration. I could use this to help me walk around, because without something I just won’t be able to walk around. I grab one of the sticks, and I pull back, but I don’t pull it out. I walk up the stairs, and I lean sit down on the step that has the stick. I quickly kick at it, it budges a bit. I lean back, and I kick it as hard as it can. It falls off, I slowly make my way towards it, and I pick it up. I limp towards my pistol and pick it up. I walk outside, and look around and I don’t see anyone. I start to limp down the street, and I see tire marks going across the road, opposite of the town. It could be the bandits, but I won’t be able to take on the bandits by myself the way I am. I won’t be able to make my way to the town by myself either, I have to find a vehicle or something. I look around the house, and when I enter the garage I spot a rusty looking motorcycle. I walk towards it, and I look around for the keys. I see a key on the ground, I bend over in pain, and pick it up. I walk back towards the motorcycle, but the key in, and I turn it on. I pull the motorcycle out of the garage. I sit on it, and I lean on the handlebars for a second, then I drive onto the road. If I want to catch up to Wesley and the others I have to hurry up, every second counts now. For all I know a second could decide whether or not Logan and Rose live. I stop the motorcycle when I see ten biters walking the street. I take out the pistol I had tucked in my belt, and I aim at the nearest biter, I shoot, and I manage to hit it in the head. I drive forward, the biters’ attention. I kill two biters by smashing their heads with the stick. I shoot three other in the head. I drive off, since I won’t be able to handle them. I drive as fast as I can, I have to catch up to Wesley and the others. I see a truck in front of me, and it looks like the one Wesley and the others left in. I drive up next to it, and I drive in front of it, and I stop a bit in front of it. The car stops in front of me, and I look in it to see Wesley, Ives, and Lasky all looking at me surprised. Wesley opens his door, and walks up to me, and he sees me leaning against the motorcycle in pain. The motorcycle ride kind of wore me out. “Wes, they, they took Rose and Logan.” I manage to speak out. “The bandit’s took Rose and Logan!” Wesley says. “They took them, and we have to save them.” I say. ---- X's POV “Listen to me D.L., we are not like Evan, we look out for each other, we don’t leave group members to die. We’ve been at the bandit base before D.L., this isn’t a lost cause if we can save them.” I tell D.L., I can’t believe that he would just abandon the rest of the group. “I’ve been with this group for way less time than you have, yet I care more about them right now than you do. How could you not care for the people who are basically your family in this apocalypse.” “I don’t want to leave them X, but if it’s a lost cause it’s a lost CAUSE!” D.L. yells. “If you truly cared about your group you wouldn’t be yelling at me because I want to save them, you would be helping in any way you can, you don’t care about your group D.L., it’s plain and simple.” I respond. “Don’t you dare make claims that I don’t care about my group, when almost a week ago you were trying to kill us, don’t you remember that you fucking bandit. You lecture me about how much I should care about my group, when before you were nothing but a fucking bandit who only cared for himself. Now D.L. crossed the line. I’ve been trying to forget about my bandit time, I feel a rage consume me, and I swing my fist at D.L.’s face, hitting him on the cheek, and he stumbles back. “STOP.” I hear Ashley yell, but I just forget about her voice, and I run at D.L. I tackle him, knocking him back into the wall. I grab him by the shoulders, and I toss him to the ground. He punches me in the face, making me hit the wall, then he kicks me in the shin, and I feel a pain surge through it. I stomp on D.L.’s leg, and then I kick him in the stomach, then I kick him again. Then I put both my knees on either side of D.L.’s chest, and I kneel. I punch D.L. in the face, then again, and again, and I keep on punching him. Then I feel two hands grabs my shoulders, and I see Ewan pull me off of D.L. Ewan quickly pins me to the ground, making sure I can’t stand up. I see Ashley run over to D.L., then I see how bloody D.L.’s face is. ---- Ben Renolds's POV After waking up in this maze, and hearing Wolf’s speech, I’ve just been running around this maze with nothing to use as a weapon. I seriously don’t know what circle of hell I pissed off to land here, but I must have pissed that circle off bad. I’ve encountered one biter so far, but I managed to trip that one and smash it’s head in against a wall. I continue walking through this maze, making random turns, and I keep ending up in dead ends. I walk out of this dead end, but when I look back I see five biters blocking the other two ways. Reacting quickly I grab one by the head and I quickly ram it’s head against a wall, smashing it’s head in like a pumpkin. I pick up its body, and I toss it at two of the biters to distract them. One of the biters gets in close, but I quickly uppercut it, and then I kick it back. The other biter sprints at me, but I quickly move out of the way, and I grab it’s head and ram it against a wall. But then I feel a sharp pain course through my shoulder, and I look back to see that a biter bit into my shoulder. No, no this can’t happen, NOT LIKE THIS. I grab two of the biter’s heads, and I smash them to together. Then I go to the last biter, and I kick it in its chest, it stumbles back. I kick it again, and again, then I kick it in a kneecap. I then proceed to violently smash it’s head in with continuous kicks. “No, no this can’t be happening. Not like this, not likes this. Fuck.” I say. And I hit the wall in anger. Wait, didn’t Wolf say someone had the cure to the biter’s disease, that man could have the thing that saves my life. I have to find that man. Someone in the group has the cure, and I need the cure or else I am as good as dead. I start sprinting through the maze, knowing that my time is limited. I keep coming upon dead ends, but I don’t stop running, I can’t stop running if I want to live. After my tenth dead end I just completely stop. “I can’t believe this is happening to me.” I say, because I know by the time I find that man, it’ll be too late. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues